


Scrunchie

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Gidchell - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: Gideon is giving orders for training, and, Mitchell needs just- something.Gideon doesn't have it, but the next day he does :)(Lmao i suck at summaries :l)
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 17





	Scrunchie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. that is what i have named that. 'scrunchie.'   
> i had no other idea what to name it.  
> also, Hope you enjoy.

“I really hope this isn’t how you perform later!” gideon yelled.  
There was a new requit, and gideon didn’t give two thoughts about being nice to them.   
“What’s going on?” Mitchell said, walking over to Gideon.   
“Rookie looks like hes going to fall over any second.”  
Mitchell huffed, shaking his head. “You should be nice for once. You never know what’ll happ-”  
“Mhm, did you come to ask me something or give me a lecture?”  
“Oh right.-” Mitchell’s face turned red from it being so hot outside. “Do you have anything that i can pull my hair back? It’s hot out and it keeps falling into my eyes.”  
“No, i don’t. Sorry kid.”  
Mitchell huffed again. “It’s fine.” And went back into the bench he was sitting on, trying to figure out what was wrong with the pistol the other soldiers asked him to fix.   
“I will tomorrow though.” Gideon smiled, then went back to yelling at the new one. 

The next day, it was still hot. And as you know, Mitchell came over to Gideon smiling. “How you doin captain?”  
“Meh.”   
“Oh. Well, I can’t believe that its still hot out. Hotter than yesterday. I just wanna-”  
“Stop complaining.” Gideon said, taking the scrunchie off of his arm, tying Mitchell’s hair in it, And Mitchell’s cheeks turned pink.   
“Thanks captain.”  
“Mhm. Now stop complaining to me about it-”


End file.
